


are we scared to be lonely?

by hyoseumi



Series: you'll come to me (this is your end) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Taeyong said he will take care of Mark, his little step brother. But Mark doesn't need a heroe, he needs a miracle.





	are we scared to be lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ WARNING! ⚠  
> this contains some kind of non-con between mark and taeyong.  
> mark is an asshole, he is toxic as hell and he is basically a bad person. i like tragedies, i'm sorry if someone doesn't like it but i like pervy, dark stuff so i try to write it. oh btw i was inspired by everyone who calls them "lee brothers" and i thought it was a greeeat idea to write them as step brothers. so it's up to you if you wanna call it i****t lol  
> aaanyway if you don't like my stuff, don't waste time of leaving bad comments!

It was great at the very beginning. Mark and Taeyong have known each other for a long time, their parents were close friends so they have grown up together. Taeyong’s parents were invited to Mark’s parents wedding and the surprise for them was they ended up being Mark’s godfathers.

Everything was good, all these past years. Despite his mom’s disease, they were good. They often went back to Canada to enjoy their holidays and his mom was happy. Mark was also happy, living for some months in Vancouver though he missed his friends, missed Taeyong and the quiet amazing afternoons at the park with him.

 

It was when he was seventeen, that his mother finally died. After fighting against her disease all this time, she gave up. Mark knew, deep inside him, that someday she would go. She didn’t even remember his name or his face, she wasn’t even that old for fuck’s sake. It was unfair, it was a goddamn nightmare. And they lived like that for some months after she passed, constantly fighting with his father for the silliest thing, being someone you would call a ‘sad teenager’.

Mark wasn’t Mark anymore. Mark couldn’t even handle a proper conversation, couldn’t even make a single joke, his smiles? Were all fake. Absolutely everything was a shit.

 

His birthday was near, but he didn’t care at all. He didn’t even care when he found his father that day, maybe six or eight months after his mom accident, lying on the bed, pills all over the bedside table. He wasn’t breathing, his head and neck were all messed up with thick saliva and the bed sheets were stained with blood. It looked like a suicide, looked like his father tried to kill himself by cutting his wrists but that wasn’t enough to end with the living soul he had inside.

 

Mark didn’t even cry; tears won’t come at that moment. Neither later, _never_. Mark couldn’t cry, since when did his heart become a stone? He could have emotions still, right? He was going to have feelings, he could smile, he could be sad, he could get mad at someone. Then why he wasn’t mad anymore? 

 

Taeyong’s parents were nice that day, when Mark started living with them. Taking care of a broken child isn’t always an easy thing, except Mark wasn’t a kid anymore. He was eighteen, it was 6th of August, four days after his birthday and everything seemed pointless. But he had to try, _you have to live_ , that was something mom kept saying when things were the worst.

 

“We are brothers now,” said Taeyong, shyly holding one of Mark’s hands between theirs. “I’ll take care of you,” he smiled, and Mark wished he could smile too.

Taeyong had always been like an older brother for him nowadays. He was five years older than him: a role model. Mark was constantly wishing he could be as cheerful, as funny, as sweet as Taeyong was. Even his life was better than his one; unstructured and destroyed by bad luck. Mark felt admiration for him, maybe he always had a big crush on Taeyong, who knew.

It was Taeyong’s last year at the university, Mark didn’t even know what he was going to study but he had to decide anyway so he ended up joining the same uni. He wasn’t quite popular despite he looked very good, puberty hit like a truck so the girls always looked at him even if he was kind of scary.

Taeyong had some friends he used to hang out with, Mark went with them some days but they weren’t exactly his cup of tea. Most of them were noisy, cocky, immature people. There was this guy named Jaehyun. He kept getting on Mark’s nerves because he was too touchy with his brother and somehow it made him jealous.

And that was the only thing Mark have felt in a large amount of time.

 

It was on a rainy night. Thunders and lightning bolts were taking over the black sky, Mark was watching them, sat on his bed. He looked at the hour on his lock screen, it was almost midnight.

“Shoulda sleep,” he talked to himself, feeling a bit idiot after that. He then buried himself in the sheets, closing his eyes and resting on one of his sides.

 

Mark felt a weight next to him later, invading his personal space and getting closer to his body. It was dark, he couldn’t see a thing, but he knew who it was.

“Sorry for coming like this, lil’ bro,” Taeyong’s way of calling him was cuter than he thought. “I-I… I am scared of thunders,” he was trembling.

 

Mark would say something, Mark would probably make a silly joke to make him smile, even if it could be kind of cruel. But he found himself being drowned in Taeyong’s scent at the very moment he entered his bed.

“It’s no problem,” he gulped, “Can I do something…?”

 

There was a big noise out there. The sky felt like breaking and Taeyong trembled even more, slightly jumping on the bed, covering his face with the sheets. Mark didn’t want to pressure him at this point but he felt like he had to, putting a hand over one of his shoulders, pushing him the way they were both facing each other.

 

“Please, no,” Taeyong’s eyes were watery, though Mark couldn’t see them. “I’m- I’m sorry, I don’t know how-… h-how to…”

 

“Come,” Mark opened his arms, “closer.”

So Taeyong did as he was told. He sensed Mark’s body around his, his arms embracing the mess he was, holding him with no shame at all. Like it was natural. They used to do this when they were little, Taeyong remembered, but he was the one that used to comfort Mark. He was so weak he wanted to cry a little more, scream his guts out but there was no way he could do that.

 

Mark took advantage, _did he?_ He was being despicable, holding Taeyong tight against his body, getting his nose between the light brown hairs and sniffing them, caressing the back with such grace it felt like velvet.

Taeyong, on the contrary, stopped trembling for a moment. He stopped crying, like a big baby being hold in his mommy’s arms. His mind was blank, feeling full for a moment, looking for something. _For what?_ He needed to look at Mark’s eyes and feel everything was back to normal again. But he only could see the soft sparkles of his big eyes in the darkness of the room, and maybe? Maybe that was enough for him to kiss his lips like he did.

He felt incredibly amazing, like he waited all of his life to do that. He felt so peaceful while it was so wrong.

Mark kissed back, his breath was heavy, mind filled with doubts. Confused, he drew apart, touched Taeyong’s lips and kissed him again. The latter was hungry as well, rubbing himself against every single part of his body he could handle. _I should stop, I should stop, this is no good,_ he kept repeating inside his head but still not following any rules.

 

Some weeks have passed since then and Taeyong doesn’t remember how they ended up fucking on his parents bed that night. It was on a Friday, Mark have gotten himself on a reading club and somehow they couldn’t see each other that much even if they lived in the same house. He got some friends too, even if he wasn’t that social, Taeyong have heard him talk with a guy named Johnny and another one called Lucas. The reading club was scheduled on Tuesdays and Fridays, so that’s why Taeyong knew where he was.

 

It was late when he came through the house door, slamming it without intention, the wind was cold and brave as hell.

“Hey, what you up to?” Taeyong asked, acting normal while making his dinner.

 

“Nothing much, huh,” he seemed distracted, “where are your parents?”

Taeyong frowned, furrowing both brows with such intensity.

 

“You call me brother but you can’t call mom and dad your parents?” he sighed, “They went out for dinner, they told me they were calling when coming back.”

Mark was unbothered, not letting Taeyong’s selfish and bratty self come for him. Maybe that sudden attack was mean for something. He couldn’t know.

 

“We choose _desire_ as our main word for today,” he positioned himself near Taeyong at the kitchen counter, “at the Reading Club.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“ _To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves_ ,” Mark paused, “that one is from Lorca.”

That, somehow, caught Taeyong’s attention.

 

“ _Ultimately, it is the desire, not the desired, that we love_ ,” he was looking through him, the latter could feel it. “Nietzsche. Both are pretty different, right? Even if they are about the same word.”

Taeyong looked down, concentrating on his own feet decorated by his flower slippers. But Mark’s arms were resting on the table, blocking both of his sides.

 

“Want to escape?” Mark was whispering on his ear shell. He swallowed, the tension was growing up.

 

“Should we go upstairs?” He challenged his little brother.

 

“Mum and dad’s room,” Mark played well his cards, violently grabbing Taeyong by the collar of his pyjamas. He pushed him over the stairway, the older almost fell.

Taeyong’s body crashed against the double bed at the very moment Mark was on top of him. He wasn’t kissing him this time and God knows how much he missed that. How much he missed the comforting touch of his lips rubbing his. Mark was fast when undressing him, not caring if the heat was on or off.

 

“I caught you the other day…” _oh no_ , he had started, “when we were arguing about who had to do the dishes… And I hit you…” _no, no, that piece of shit_. “You were hard as fuck.”

 

“Noiwasn’t.”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me, hyung… I saw you, getting so red I thought you were exploding,” Mark laughed, not wasting his time when his hands were running over Taeyong’s milky thighs. “And after that, when you thought you were alone, I followed you. And I saw you again, touching yourself like a fucking filthy pig,” he turned Taeyong’s body around, letting his weight against his back. “You must like my teddy bear boxers, huh?”

The older brother opened his mouth, ready to talk, but couldn’t. Mark’s hand was over his face, shutting him.

 

“Promise me you won’t complain,” Taeyong nodded. “Because I’m ready to fuck you right now, and it’s gonna hurt.” He trembled, getting goosebumps when he heard that tone on Mark’s voice, was that _fear_?

 

Taeyong has never been fucked in his whole life. He maybe held hands with someone in the past, he doesn’t even remember if it was a boy or a girl. He had his first kisses, like any other kid, but they were insignificant. Taeyong had never feel that romantic feeling towards someone and he thought it was natural growing up like that. Not evolving in a romantic way but in a personal way, learning to love yourself before dedicating your entire being to a significant other.

He never thought he could experience that many new things with Mark. And trying new things was always scary.

 

“Why?” He asked, Mark’s fingers playing around his lips, caressing them so carefully it was shady. “Why would you hurt me…” Drove by lust and curiosity, Taeyong extended his tongue out and started licking his fingertips, eyes partly closed.

 

“Because that would make me feel really good,” he moved his head to a side, looking for Taeyong’s glare. “Don’t ya want to make me feel good, hyung?”

_Dirty_ , it was dirty how words could hit someone like a gun being fired. Taeyong didn’t know that person, he didn’t know that boy who always treated him so kind and lovely. He was doubting if he liked that situation anymore.

 

“I want to,” Taeyong’s hips were up like a little puppy when playing with a ball. “I would do anything for you.”

 

“Huh,” Mark hissed. “you’ve been meaning to fuck with me this whole week, right? I noticed how you look at me, in such nasty ways.” _No! That wasn’t true!_ “On all fours.”

Now his hands were resting on the mattress, his head going crazy because he could smell the perfume of his parents mixed with the detergent. Everything was fucked up and he couldn’t stop this now. _But did he want to?_  

He felt how Mark parted his butt cheeks and shut himself. _Don’t ruin it_.

“I will be kind today,” he said as he spat between them and Taeyong shivered at the cold liquid sliding down his perineum. “Since it’s your first time.”

 

“And yours?”

 

“I lived too much, hyung,” he proceeded to rub one of his fingers around Taeyong’s hole, just fooling around. “It’s none of your business though.”

It was, actually. They were friends —and brothers—, so friends were supposed to tell each other their secrets and experiences. But they weren’t supposed to do what they were doing.

Taeyong decided to leave his clumsy thoughts aside and finally be quiet. Talking was getting uncomfortable. Mark noticed that after a while, when he was getting his fingers inside him and the only thing he did was growling in pain. Mark liked that, way too much. He was feeling even sadistic when he slapped Taeyong’s ass and bit one of the cheeks. He wanted a reaction and he wanted it now. He was selfish and capricious.

 

“Fuck,” Taeyong mumbled, cheeks red from holding his breath.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” he heard Mark laughing behind his back, sounds of a zipper going down. “You like me a lot… Such a shame…”

He felt that. He felt these words on his chest and the sudden ache in his whole body. Mark was inside him, in one move, he thought he was going to die. He thought Mark really wanted him dead. Tears started leaking from his eyes, blurry vision, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat even if it was winter. That was bad, his stomach hurt too.

His little brother stayed like that for a moment, ripping his insides seconds later. He couldn’t help but cry out loud, screaming and wishing Mark would stop. Because that wasn’t kind at all, but he was liking it so far.

He ruffled his hair with his right hand, slowly pushing Taeyong’s hips towards his own pelvis with the left one.

 

“You will like this eventually too,” and he was right. He was right when past ten minutes, Taeyong was being as loud as he could. Getting banged damn hard against the bed. Principles and ideals didn’t matter anymore.

 

“You sure are a noisy slut, hm?” Mark forced his body, he was deeper than before. “It would be so funny if mom and dad could see you…”

 

“Fuck, stop it!” Taeyong tried to argue this time, complained although it was forbidden.

Mark grabbed his head, grabbed his hair and shook him a couple of times before burying his face in the mattress. Taeyong couldn’t breathe but he managed to get hard after a while and he was trying to enjoy this as much as he could. Maybe he wanted this after all, not in that way although this was everything he could ask for.

 

“Hurry up, hurry up and come and don’t you fucking dare to stain the bed or I will cum over your face,” Mark bit the t-shirt he was wearing, still fully clothed, trying to be quiet too.   

_That was impossible!_ He wasn’t even close at this point and some hours have passed since their parents were out. The only thing that had come out of Taeyong’s body were saliva, sweat, tears and now, some precum. He did it, he wet the sheets and prayed for Mark not to see it.

 

His phone vibrated and he swore he heard the house door. The next thing Taeyong remembers was Mark senseless fucking his mouth at the bathroom while their parents were searching for them around the house. His little baby brother came all over his face, calling it a punishment and leaving after. Taeyong would have to fix all the mess he was, wash his face and try not to cry again. But he couldn’t stop.

 

“Oh, you there!” Taeyong’s mother called for them, getting off his coat and looking closely at his son, whose eyes were teary and red. “Did you both fight again?” 

* * *

 It ached. His body, his chest, his head, his arms and legs ached. Who in this fucking world would accept something like this? Having a vibrator up your ass the whole fucking day? It was a crazy idea, definitely. Then why he had it inside him since the beginning of the morning?

Sometimes he could feel the intensity of the pleasure object, thanking God it wasn’t bigger than its actual size. Mark was vengeful, although they weren’t in the exact class they often saw each other in the school hallways. At those times, Mark would put the egg speed at its maximum just to see how Taeyong’s face was broken every time. It was easy for him, controlling the object directly from his phone so no one could notice.

Taeyong’s friends were noticing there was something weird on him though.

 

“Maybe he caught a cold? It’s freezing these days, man!” Jaehyun yawned.  

 

“I don’t think so, he didn’t sneeze a single time, uhmm…” Taeil lifted his glasses over his nose. “Maybe he’s in love!? So that’s why he’s acting weird? He seems kind of sad, he doesn’t even look at us but at the floor instead.”

 

“That’s a shitty theory, Taeil,” Jungwoo fastly replied, looking at his nails. “I’m sure he is pooping himself so that’s why he is constantly going to the bathroom. He ate something bad and that’s it, don’t overdo it, sisters.”

 

“Uh, never mind. Should we look up for him?” Taeil aimed and Jaehyun simply nodded, stuffing his last three cookies in his own, big mouth. Jungwoo, on the contrary, ran like a bitch.

* * *

“There, there,” Mark’s voice was so calm and relaxed it seemed like an utterly bad joke. “How is it, hm? Having your hole this loose the whole day?”

 

Taeyong was being pinned against the boy’s bathroom wall, the grey cubicle was filled with both breaths, one more agitated than the other. He felt dizzy, Mark’s body was hot against his back, stroking his sides with such slowness. His tongue playing around his ears, his fingers undoing his belt and trying to get into his pants. That felt torturing and the anxiety grew up on his body every second he wasn’t being satisfied. Nor like Mark did satisfy him because he never did, but maybe this was an opportunity. Maybe he could get a reward for being an obedient good boy.

 

“Please,” Taeyong cried when he felt the coldness smashing his flesh, ass up in the air.

 

“Shhh,” Mark grabbed his head, pushing his neck backwards so he could rest over one of his shoulders. “I’m trying to get hard here,” he was about to command Taeyong but he simply meddled three of his fingers inside his mouth and obliged him to open it.

Then he spat inside, one time, two times. The third was over Taeyong’s face, the fourth thing that came was a kiss.

 

Taeyong started rubbing himself against Mark when he felt his boner pointing at his naked butt, softly biting his lower lip, hands squeezing hard at the bathroom wall. Legs opened the way the white marble of the toilet couldn’t hurt his knees.

 

“A bitch is horny, hm?” _yes, sir!_ “Show me how much of a horny bitch you are, hyung.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop biting his lips at this rate, flexing his knees just a bit to lift his ass. Both hands on the cheeks, spreading him like he was told to, wishing the vibrator speed didn’t turn out to be higher. His hole was twitching, impossible to see the tiny love egg he had inside.

 

“Please, pull it out already,” he gasped, “I’ve been enduring the whole day please I didn’t even come I can’t do this anymore, please Mark, please,” his voice went louder for a moment, gently whispering at the end.

One of the bathroom doors was opened violently, the noise of the faucets being run and some laughs were all over the place.

 

“Taeyong, that weirdo!” Jaehyun washed his face and his hands, side-looking at Taeil. “Dude, where is he?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe we should look up for Doyoung? They are often together.”

Mark smiled so fondly he felt his heart bumping inside his chest. Taeyong was scared, he was frozen at the place, Mark couldn’t help but think _how could someone miss that opportunity?_

 

“Your dear friends are here,” Mark put his hand over Taeyong’s mouth. “Should we show to them? How good you took what I put inside you this morning… How much you liked and still like it.”

Taeyong denied, unable to think when the tip of Mark’s cock was getting inside, slowly painful. It was burning though it didn’t hurt this time. It felt so amazing his eyes went blank with pleasure, tongue out and licking the palm of his baby brother’s hand.

 

Jungwoo walked into the bathroom too, eyes like big circles when he saw Jaehyun and Taeil, whose he didn’t want to see.

 

“Hey you!” Jaehyun pointed at him, not noticing the presence of the two brothers at all. “Don’t you dare to run again! Help us!”

With that, the boys weren’t there anymore.

 

Taeyong muttered something, trying to get on Mark’s attention when he felt his cock all the way up in his hole. The younger one raised an eyebrow, freeing him from silence.

“Please pull it out pull it out,” his legs were shaking, knees getting red.

 

“Why should I? It might hit you right there,” Mark thrusted inside, feeling the tiny egg against the tip of his manhood, vibrating so nice he had to take his phone and put up the speed. “It’s so good, fuuuck…”

Taeyong was drooling, his back curved like an S, head resting over one of his little brother shoulders and body unable to move anymore. His voice going louder with every thrust, like he was asking for help.

 

“Fucking slut,” Mark mumbled between both rows of teeth. “God, shut up,” he covered Taeyong’s mouth again, this time putting that hand over his nose too, that way he could hardly breath. “I’m gonna come inside you, whore,” he smiled again, his face all wet with sweat. “You’ll like that, don’t you?”

Then Taeyong denied again, expression filled with pain just thinking about the idea. It hurt like ten thousand knives when the cum went out of his hole, burnt like fire, made him feel weak and useless. _What was the point of this anymore?_

 

“Shit… I’m gonna come…” Taeyong complained under his weight, muttering something inaudible. He felt like coming too, dizziness taking all over his being, but not a single thing came out of his body. He sensed it, though… Mark’s cum filling his insides, warm and slippery, little beads dirtying his skin.

Mark pulled it out, his cock and that tiny toy. Taeyong was still a mess so he didn’t notice when Mark spread his cheeks apart to see the rest of the cum coming out. That idiot was still smiling when he held Taeyong, embracing his hips and positioning himself near again.

 

“No nut for you today, hyung,” he chuckled, leaving a cheap kiss over one of Taeyong’s ears. “I’m missing my English class, see ya.”

He then proceeded to leave, but Taeyong kept him in the spot.

 

“Please, I need it,” the older boy tried to be smooth, maybe if Mark didn’t see him being so desperate, he would let him come. “T-touch me… please, Mark…”

 

“What do I get back?” _you fucked me and you came inside and you enjoyed it, what the hell?_

“I…” Taeyong was ordering his thoughts, it was difficult to think in such situation. “I’ll do your dishes for a week,” he held Mark’s hands, pushing them onto his boner.

Mark hit one of these, drawing away but stayed with his hands over Taeyong’s thighs, almost scratching them.

 

“Not good enough,” Taeyong sighed out loud, squeezed his eyes pretty tight and kept thinking. “So…?” He bit his lips, looking down when Mark’s hands were _almost_ touching his dick, rubbing a single finger against the tip repeatedly.

 

“I’ll wash the dishes for a week and, ugh,” he was about to fucking cry again. “I’ll give you massages too.”

Mark simply nodded, put his hands over Taeyong’s manhood and started jerking him off. Neither of them looked at each other, like it was something to feel ashamed of. And it was, but realization only struck them a while after doing it. This time was sudden.

 

Mark’s hands felt like heaven though. They were soft as a feather, manly and strong when going up and down, Taeyong couldn’t look away. It went fast, the orgasm he had been containing the whole day. He abruptly came, positioned against the toilet all this time, coming all over it like he used to do when he was younger. But there was something he wasn’t waiting, when Mark overstimulated him, kept touching him, devilishly moving his fingers even better than before.

He pissed himself. Eyes closed, and when he opened them, he gasped.

Mark’s hands weren’t over him anymore. Instead, he was looking at the fluids Taeyong left on them. He was disgusted and left.

* * *

It was Saturday. Three weeks had passed since the last time they were together in an intimate situation. Mark wasn’t missing him, not at all; or that was what he liked to think. He was definitely a complicated person, someone who thought implicating with people was a waste of time because everyone leaves at the end. He used to make several points when talking about it, but life becomes boring if you don’t have any feelings. And it’s also difficult to identify feelings, to put a name to them.

So maybe he had feelings for Taeyong, but it was never an excuse to treat people like shit, even though he couldn’t stop doing it.

 

He was drinking because they say that when you’re sad, alcohol always helps. So he had been drinking since six in the afternoon. He got invited to a party that Lucas’s fraternity threw at eight so he was just heating up.

He met Johnny before going to the place, who was already happier than usual.

 

“Hey yooo, Maaark,” he systematically put one of his arms over Mark’s shoulders. “Not gonna lie, I’m kind of high already, smoked a bit before meeting you.”

Mark smiled at that sincerity boost, slowly walking to Lucas’s place, the party already started when they were entering the front door. Lucas welcomed them, planting a kiss on their cheeks and offering them a drink, already too shitfaced for what it seemed. A guy came to pick him up: his skin was dark and pointed with some moles on his face, red hair and a pierced look. Mark didn’t know him and he didn’t want to know him.

Johnny started drinking, so fast that if it was a competition, Mark would probably lose. They went to the living room, looking for Lucas but they ended up getting another drink and dancing without him.

 

There was a moment when Mark swore he lost himself. Johnny was getting close, rubbing his nose against his neck and kissing it so gently Mark thought he was trying to tickle him. A bit later, Johnny put his forehead next to his and bit his lips repeatedly. Maybe it was the alcohol, the heat of the moment, the atmosphere… But Johnny seemed attractive enough to kiss him. So Mark did it.

 

They hooked up for a while, not a single word between them except soft moans and whispers. Mark couldn’t see a thing but red, green and yellow lights, guessing these were the colors for Lucas’s fraternity. So it took him to realize the fact that Taeyong was in front of him, dancing with someone he knew already.

It was that Jaehyun guy. Mark spilled a bit of his drink when he saw them, Johnny laughing next to him, not moving at all because Mark’s hands were glued to his waist. And the grip was definitely strong.

 

“Ey, ey… Isn’t that your brother?” Johnny pointed _, really smart of you, Chicago boy_. “He is fine as fuck, look at those hips…”

Yeah, Mark was examining the whole scene Taeyong was making. And it was unsatisfying seeing the way he moved his hips against that Jaehyun, smiling while looking at him. He had intentions of fucking him up and he was doing it, Mark was clenching his teeth so hard he wasn’t paying attention to what Johnny was saying.

 

“That guy is a hottie too,” he didn’t hear Johnny when the music got louder so he had to approach to him. “I’m getting hard just watching them, boooyy…”

Mark huffed, making sure Taeyong was looking at him at that time and kissing Johnny when he noticed his presence. He smiled, Taeyong looked wasted enough but angry at the same time, his face was priceless.

 

“Wait for me, gotta do a thing,” Mark informed, getting his phone out of his back pocket and pointing him to Johnny. “Send you a message. Later, bro.”

He made a signal with his head and Taeyong followed him like a dog. Both went upstairs, Mark was looking for a room that wasn’t filled with horny students. He even saw Lucas with that guy from before, doing something unknown in the shadows. Finally, he found a room and threw Taeyong inside, clearly mad and jealous.

 

“Seriously? Jaehyun?” Mark was raising his upper lip, clear disgust on his face. “Like you had to?!”

 

“Oh so you can hook up with that giant but I can’t dance with a friend?” Taeyong was about to punch him. “Since when did we became lovers?! Oh by the way thanks for **ignoring me** after fucking me **twice.** ”

Mark growled, choking with frustration, grabbed Taeyong by the collar of the shirt he was wearing and was ready to smash him against the wall.

 

“Shit,” Mark whispered, his voice cracked. “Why you have to do this to me… Why you have to be like this…” He was holding Taeyong, desperately getting closer to the point his lips were almost touching his.

But Taeyong had to resist the urge, tight lips and mouth closed so hard his jaw hurt. The air wasn’t reaching his lungs and his heart was going loco. Mark was the one that was doing something to him. “You don’t know how much I need you…”

 

How could Taeyong say no? Mark broke all his walls; he was his weakness. No matter how bad he could treat him, no matter how many times he could have Taeyong crying and begging on his knees. It was insane, and the worst thing about all of this was Taeyong already knew it.

He kissed him, with such intensity he could rip off his lips and taste his blood at any moment. And Mark’s hands were all over him, fighting against the clothes, quivering. He won, even if it was a momentary feeling.

They were eating each other, constantly exchanging saliva, biting each other lips. It was mutual and it felt so good.

 

Mark’s phone vibrated; someone was calling him. He stopped for a moment, looked at the screen and finally hung up. Taeyong went to the bed to take a breath, he didn’t notice when Mark texted Johnny, indicating the exact room where they were. He was too drunk to meditate if inviting Johnny was a good or a bad idea. He thought of how much a bad person he was because he had Taeyong trapped in that room and there was no way he was going to run away.

 

He walked to the bed and took a seat next to Taeyong, rubbing his thighs a bit before getting on top on him. The latter rolled his body and sat astride Mark, being the one to take the first step for the first time ever. He heard Mark whispering how sexy he was, touching his sides and butt, like he was something out of this world. But that was just his way to entertain him while Johnny was entering the room.

 

“So… you two havin’ fun?” Johnny’s hoarse voice interrupted the many moans that populated the room.

Taeyong didn’t expect someone to come, he didn’t know what to do, if running away or staying in the place. Maybe it was because he was drunk as well, but the idea of being with Mark and another guy… it was kind of appealing.

 

“Mark, I… I think I should go… Jaehyun is probably looking for me…”

 

“I don’t think so… He was pretty wasted the last time I saw him, he is probably puking or something,” Johnny laughed.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Taeyong looked at Mark, swallowing. “But we’re going to fuck you.”

Johnny climbed up the bed, his knees sinking on the mattress, getting behind Taeyong and over Mark. He started kissing Taeyong’s neck, the same way he did with Mark hours ago, undressing him at the same time.

 

“Hey, Johnny,” Mark repeated his name a couple of times. “You don’t get to kiss him, understood?”

The Chicago boy nodded and obeyed, unbuttoning Taeyong’s shirt. Mark was simply observing, counting the times his brother had bitten his lips and noticing how hard he was panting. He was pretty excited.

Mark invited Taeyong to get closer to his face, making a signal with his fingers. And when he did, he softly said it was going to be okay. He kissed his ear then started marking a trail of kisses over his cheeks, his neck, his lips; everything he could take. Taeyong felt so giddy he could faint.

 

“Do him good,” Mark stopped kissing his big brother for some seconds, just to keep talking to Johnny. “Open him up with your tongue, I’m getting impatient right here, bro.”

Taeyong wanted to complain, he wanted to tell him he wasn’t some kind of fuck-doll you could do whatever you wanted with. But the idea of being used for their mere pleasure, the idea of being just a dirty hole in which they could cum whenever, the idea of being an object… Maybe Taeyong was truly a masochist.

 

Both of Johnny’s hands were on his sides, lifting him up enough to stick his tongue inside, making sure to part his cheeks to make it easier. He wasn’t kind, neither sweet, he was like a thirsty dog in the middle of summer. Groaning, spitting, making it messy so Taeyong was able to feel the saliva dripping between his thighs. At the same time, Mark was getting truly horny, Taeyong could feel it under his trembling body.

He wanted to comfort him but he knew Mark didn’t need to be comforted. He needed to feel full.

 

“Please…” Taeyong tried to stay still, but his head ended up falling over Mark’s chest.

 

“Hush, stay quiet,” Mark warned. “And lick me here,” he pointed his own nipples to the older boy, any way of humiliating Taeyong was okay at this rate.

Everything went on slow motion. Electric shocks running down his spine; Johnny was practically doing magic on him. Who knew tongues could move that fast?

His own tongue licking Mark’s nipples all over and over again; he was panting, his torso moving up and down like he was asthmatic.

 

“I’m gonna use my fingers, is that okay for you?” Johnny asked, high but polite.

 

“No need to ask things to a whore,” Mark interrupted that conversation that hasn’t even started. “Spread him apart, he is gonna be happy once his asshole is properly opened. Right, Taeyong hyung?”

 

“Yes… Please, I wanna get fucked already. I don’t care if it hurts…” Mark smiled listening to him, Taeyong was such an inconstant person. “Instead, make it hurt.”

Then Johnny absolutely abandoned the idea. Side-looking his partner in crime, searched for Mark’s cock under Taeyong. He grabbed it by the base, pumping it a while before leading it to Taeyong’s pink hole. He wanted to see how it is done, he even thought of taking notes of it in his way to the bedroom.

It took him few seconds to get mesmerized by the moves of Mark’s hips. His cock fit perfectly inside Taeyong, and by the sounds he was doing, it seemed like he was enjoying as never before. Both bodies were sweaty, skin crashing against skin, fulfilling the silence of the room.

Johnny wanted to join, he had started jerking off just waiting for new instructions. By the little things Mark has told him when they were alone, he knew the youngest of them liked to be in charge.

 

“Holy Jesus, he’s still tight as hell. High and useless, perfect combo for a threesome,” Mark sighed and grabbed Taeyong’s hair in his fist. “And you better look at him while he gets his cock inside you, nasty whore. You, come on, do it.”

Taeyong looked like a scared kitten when his eyes were on Johnny’s. He event felt sorry for him, but as any kind of human, he was egoistic. He pushed down Taeyong’s hips, making Mark to stop the pace for a moment; moment in which he was already complaining under his breath.

“Fuu-uuuuck,” Taeyong started sobbing at the very moment he felt that. A heat rush that made him feel disgusting and weak, he thought of pissing over Mark just to stop this nonsense; last time it worked.

The ‘very good friends’ were moaning and groaning like they were freshly out of a porno. Not only the fact both were fucking the same hole but they were rubbing their dicks against each other and that was an extra good feeling. Nothing ever made them feel like that. And despite Taeyong was being used, it was thanks to him.

That connection between the three of them was amazing. Even if it was just sex mixed with drugs and alcohol.

 

“Faster, Johnny,” Mark panted. “Wanna come, wanna come.”

A fire started growing up inside Taeyong when he felt both cocks hitting him mercilessly. No need to move, he couldn’t even if he wanted. It was a burning sensation, making him scream.

 

“Stop-! I- God, pleeeaaaseee…” talking was impossible for Taeyong. “Shit, please, nooo…” he kept doing like he didn’t want it, but the truth was he didn’t want it to end.

Mark felt like a rollercoaster. He couldn’t see Johnny’s face but he knew he was having fun. The problem was when he looked at Taeyong; his eyes going blank and his mouth constantly drooling, giving him a deadly yet beauty expression.

 

That brought him to the edge, being the first to come. Nevertheless, that was insufficient to Taeyong, who kept rocking back and forth, fucking himself with Johnny and Mark’s cocks non-stop.

The latter was squirming due to the overstimulation and Johnny went deeper inside Taeyong. Thanks to Mark’s cum, Johnny was more excited than before and Taeyong’s hole was softer. Some hard thrusts after, he finally reached his orgasm, ejaculating over Taeyong’s back.

 

Aroused by the entire situation, Taeyong had not option than touching himself to come, delighting both ‘premature ejaculators’ with the final scene of the show. He dropped the weight of his body over Mark, skin sweaty and sticky with all kind of fluids.

He wanted to sleep so he closed his eyes. He heard how Mark told Johnny to leave and then felt an arm squeezing his shoulders.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Taeyong kept repeating in the form of whispers, next to Mark’s ear.

He didn’t get a reply, something that he knew it was going to happen. Tiredness hit his body right away, and wishing everything was a bad dream, he finally felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya that was all folks! not putting any social media on this chapter of my series, sorry if you made it to the end and didn't like it. this was on my drafts like forever, i never ended it till now because i had a writting block, that's why all my fics are stopped by the moment. if you liked it, i'm glad you enjoyed! :) leave a comment, kudos, whatever! everyone likes feedback when they put effort in something, right? ♥  
> ps: i also know this is kinda poor, it's been a while since the last time i wrote for myself OTL


End file.
